


You do, you drive me so crazy

by Taciturnity



Category: Playing House (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturnity/pseuds/Taciturnity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was gonna be there. Helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You do, you drive me so crazy

 

This was not at all what he had planned.

He shouldn’t have run off after what almost happened on their couch. But he was sure that they were on the same page now and close to _something._

Clearly he had been wrong because Dan was here. And he was going to be here all week. And on the actual night. Helping out.

This wasn’t how Mark had planned it at all.

He had thought the policeman’s ball would be the perfect opportunity to at least talk about _them_. He’d be in a tux, there would be dancing and a romantic atmosphere. He’d get an award. An award he hadn’t told her about. He didn’t like all the pomp and circumstance surrounding the ceremony but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered Emma’s reaction to seeing him win Officer of the Year. Of course she’d be impressed. Despite always giving him a hard time about his job he knew she was proud of him.

But Dan was gonna be there. Helping out.


End file.
